


黑猫

by Rinisa



Category: Rusty Lake | Cube Escape (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinisa/pseuds/Rinisa
Summary: Dale Vandermeer回办公室前去了趟便利店。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	黑猫

**Author's Note:**

> 全是捏造，全是。  
> 请至少玩完Case23前两篇再阅读。  
> 不过不玩好像也行反正没一句是没跑偏的。可能跟剧情有细节冲突因为记不太清。  
> 啰嗦的流水账。想试试他的日常，结果啰嗦过头了对不起...

本周第三次经过便利商店时Dale终于有空走进去。刚迈进脚，感应门铃就带着诡异的热情嘶哑微弱地喊出“Welcome!”。玻璃门因为气压杆缓冲关得很慢，蝉鸣与足够扭曲光线的灼热气息趁机粘上西服黄褐色的绒面被卷进店内，在门合拢时戛然而止。

Dale环顾四周，让瞳孔从刺目的阳光中脱出开始适应白炽灯。店里一眼看不着有别人，吊顶风扇咔咔嗡嗡地吵，对消散热量没帮上多少忙，反而把汗激了出来，他抬起食指抹了下额角。这时收银台后传出些纸张的动静，接着身穿老旧制服的店员匆匆忙忙从架子下探出头，手里还拿着笔跟货单。Dale冲着那个方向点头问好，对方瞧见是他便立即直起身子，露出欢迎的微笑。

“日安，侦探先生。好久不见。”店员说着放下货单，把手在衣服上抹了抹，轻车熟路地朝背后架子上装咖啡粉的纸袋伸出手，“还是老样子？” 

Dale鲜少地对此摇了摇头，“不了，谢谢，之前的还有剩。” 他打量起摆在左右货架，又环视着别的架子，找不着期待中的目标便转回视线，“猫粮有吗？”

“猫粮？”店员抽回手，有些没反应过来。

“猫粮。当然，不是我的口味。”Dale补充道，带着笑意微微眯起眼，淡色的虹膜因为疲惫有些血丝跟黯然，依然稳重又可爱，“最近办公室的通风管里似乎住进了奇怪的小家伙，喵喵喵，得赶在维修部发现前...”他为想象中不太妙的结局挑眉。

店员了然地“喔”了声，又念叨着“请稍等“，转身绕过另一排架子，在Dale没怎么留意过的区域翻找起来。没一会儿就回到了收银台，把有自封口的铝制包装品搁在桌面，推向对方，“刚进的新配方，保准小家伙们爱吃。”Dale拿起它看看价格标，又反过来找到了配料表，“嗯...牛肉跟淀粉。这是什么？海鱼吗？”他将袋子放下，从外套的内袋里掏出钱包，“至少能比我吃得好。”

其实Dale曾经养过猫，但现在已经没人知道这件事了，无论同事还是近友。或许知道了也不会提，他自己没想过还会再有买猫粮的机会。Dale早就忘记从前家里那只大黑猫是什么时候来又在什么时候离开的，与之相关的记忆模糊了过头。他还是尝试靠包装袋上的重量默算大约能喂食的次数，只是现在再怎么看配料表最多觉得反正猫能吃鱼。

Dale不记得的东西很多，特别是对于有关“陪伴”的部分。能有的痕迹全被留在档案柜跟心理医生的文件里，以确保必要时能用上。不记得不是因为年纪，他可是正值活力四射的中年。Dale不是没试过去抓住逃窜的黑猫，它就逃得很快，融入夜色没了影。倒是也有记得清晰明确的事，又清晰得有点过分，像夜空里大过头的月亮。在年纪尚小的某个时候他就明确意识到从今往后自己只剩下自己了，得独自挨着过活。这对于谁都重得足以窒息，何况连十岁没到的小男孩。可他还是决定要当个勇往直前的好侦探，没后悔过。

我怎么现在想起这个。Dale从皮夹里抽出纸钞又摸出几个给零头的硬币，把它们全交给店员。

“遇到难搞的了？” 

店员趁接下钱的空隙抬起左手朝自己下巴上来回比划了几下。Dale明白对方在指自己这几周都没来得及打理的胡子丛，“还是原来的那个，”他有些不好意思地挠了挠脸颊，“早该过去的老案子了。”

身份的特殊性令侦探没法说得太多，抱怨几句“挺麻烦”还是允许的，不然局子里个个焦头烂额的家伙全都能给憋出毛病来。闲聊是讲完忘的碎语而已，没人在意。对方从抽屉里摸出找零跟猫粮一起递给他，随意接着话，“能绊住大侦探的事真不多见。”

Dale突然有点噎住。绊住，是，有什么一直缠绕着我，从很远的地方开始延长的绳索，要把自己带出某处，带向某处。他讲不出这个，却不是因为这属于不便告诉外人的机密内容。

为什么是我...她要说的是什么？

她又是谁。谁又是谁。

他感到了沮丧，明明前不久刚被通知近几天就可以接收一直在追疑案的主要嫌疑人，今早才结束繁复的手续办理获了批准，现在才得空干些别的。他应当感到高兴，等着人到就行，或许就此能让一直毫无突破的疑点有些进展。Dale摸不清这不安情绪的来由，他没想打击试图与顾客找找话题套套近乎的老伙计，只能拿手掌搓了下鼻头，企图扫开上面看不见的灰尘，又还是拧起眉头，脸上的皱纹越发加深。

店员看着眼前突然困扰的男人开始有点尴尬，显然他完全不希望引起什么不愉快，没头没脑地搞得有点困惑，担忧起自己是否讲了什么不得体的话。

“虽然不知道您具体遇上了什么问题，不过，”他结结巴巴地想着茬，“Past will be the past，Vandermeer先生。”

Dale突然回过神，眨眨眼，像走出突如其来的迷雾回到了现实。他的表情缓和下来。试着摆个笑容表示对刚才微妙沉默的歉意，也不知道对方能不能看清。等我回办公室就把这碍事的胡子剃掉，他想，拿起零钱与商品。

店员搓搓手，快速瞥向货柜，想从日常杂货里找点什么打破僵局的好办法。“要带包方糖吗先生？”他建议道，“咖啡里加点糖分或许能让您有点好心情。”

“谢谢，朋友。但我一直喜欢有点苦的。” Dale用空着的手指点点自己的太阳穴，“便于刺激脑子整理思绪。”

店员没继续推荐，话题就此顺利被带过，双方都将其抛之脑后，气氛又回到了原本的闲适。Dale拎上袋子走向门口，将它推开，热浪挤了进来。

“祝您有个好下午，先生，下次见。”

“下次见。”他迈出脚步。

感应门铃喊道“Welcome!”，依然在欢迎Dale到来而不是离开。他想赶跑脑子里残留的莫名沮丧，决定等过会儿回到办公室，得先泡上杯该死的好喝的咖啡才行。

后来Dale发现，这只猫咪只吃乌鸦。


End file.
